


Prowess

by Siddal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BI BI BI!!!, Bi!Jon Snow, Bisexuality, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of previous lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Daenerys wants to talk about Jon's considerable skill in bed, despite his limited experience...but Jon insists on being broody.I'm just being cheeky now.Jonerys fic. Other pairings are mentioned in past tense.





	Prowess

The evening was quiet. Serene. Nothing but the sound of waves and heavy panting can be heard. The winds of winter have been kind for three days now. The calm before the storm, perhaps.

Daenerys rests her head on Jon's shoulder, particularly breathless after the man had insisted on devouring her even after their coupling. Jon held her close to him, pressing a smile into her hair.

Daenerys thought he was quite pleased with himself. So she thought to keep him on his toes by demanding words from this man of so few words. She asked the last question he'd imagine she'd ask.

"Aren't Night's Watch men meant to be celibate?"

Jon hesitated at an answer.

"Should I take that as a compliment or..."

"Hush you." She says with a teasing smile. She looks up at him, now resting her chin on her hands, over his broad chest. "But aren't they?"

"Meant to, yes. But it's actually quite common place for the brothers to indulge in the nearby brothels. Technically, we're fine as long as we don't marry or father any children." Jon answers, avoiding Daenerys' true question.

"That doesn't sound like you, though." She pushes on.

Jon surrenders with a sigh and slight smile.

"I thought it weak of them to break their vow so frivolously. But I was a virgin then. Kind of understand it now."

Daenerys frowns at the revelation. "You came to the Wall a virgin?"

"I know. Stupid isn't it. I did try before then. My...friend often went to the brothels. He and my brother decided to treat me on my name day. But I couldn't go through with it."

"Why?"

Jon's face turns somber. "I was afraid I'd get her pregnant. Make more like me."

Daenerys caresses the scars on his chest affectionately, trying to deter her lover's self-deprecation.

"Would it be such a tragedy to have make more brooding, honorable and fluffy haired creatures like yourself? I think the world is in short supply."

"More bastards I mean."

"Jon." Daenerys reprimands lightly and Jon continues on his anecdote to try and lighten the mood.

"But then I did lose my virginity after I became a brother of the Night's Watch. Which is again, stupid. But I'm glad it happened that way."

Daenerys' smile does return, though pouty.

"Did you love her, truly?" she asks teasingly.

"Aye. Stupidly again."

"How so?" she asks, cautious of a return to brooding.

"Well, as much as I seem to abhor lying, I was actually spying on the Free Folk at the time."

And again her new lover surprises her.

"I never would have thought you had any aptitude for espionage!" 

Jon chuckles lightly, but doesn't really return to high spirits.

"You'd be right. I was terrible at it. I won them over by killing one of the most formidable rangers we had and telling them I lost confidence in my Lord Commander for allowing the White Walkers do what they will. But then I couldn't kill a caretaker and I fell for the enemy."

"Your first lover was a Wildling." Daenerys voices the realization.

"Ygritte. She, despite her protestation when anyone else questioned my allegiance, she knew I was still a crow. By her people’s law, we were probably married. We fought side by side. I had my sword and she had her bow. We protected each other. But I gave it all up. I've been told love is the death of duty. The reverse is also true."

Daenerys thinks on his last words. She wonders, with the difficult nature of their new affair, whether Jon would choose love or duty this time around. Would she resent him for the choice either way? Could she fault him for loving her against all odds. Could she fault him for choosing duty, being the warrior king she fell for, respected and now rely on? She knows Jon would prefer she choose duty, if the choice was her's. She hopes they would both be spared of the choice all together. She wonders if that is weakness.

"What ever happened to her?" she asks.

"We found ourselves in opposite sides of a fight. I smiled at her. She hesitated. And one of my brothers shot an arrow through her heart."

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry something similar might happen again._

"We all have our heartaches. You left a lover behind too, didn't you?"

Daenerys nods and says "Not for duty. I didn't love him like I did Drogo; not like you did your Wildling. I was fond of him to be sure, but I knew he'd only be an obstacle with what's to come. I honestly wasn't as torn as I thought I'd be. The attraction never grew into something more."

Daenerys shakes her head slightly, trying to banish away the somber mood. She turns back to Jon with a slight smile.

"Now I brought this up not to make ourselves all morose. I bring it up because…I think you’re quite a capable lover, Jon Snow."

"Well…Thank you, I suppose." Jon's cheeks turn a light pink as he stumbles through his words.

"Since you say you now understand your fellow brothers’ urges, maybe even share them, have you had much experience since?"

"I have very little experience actually. The pain from losing her was still fresh to allow for anyone else." He smiles sadly back at her. "I've only been with one woman before you and we had few…opportunities." says Jon, reaching for that last word.

Daenerys sits up in bed, smirking back at Jon.

"For all the gruff talk and the tough exterior on you Northerners, I never would have expected you to stumble on your words about something like this?"

Jon shrugs.

"I’m afraid I haven’t the tongue for colorful, lewd talk. I might be too somber for it. Unfortunately, I haven’t the tongue for poetry either so I might as well be a mute with regards to this subject."

Daenerys leans down to whisper suggestively. "Your tongue has other talents."

Jon chokes out a chuckle and proceeds to turn a deeper red. The smile on his face fades again, though Daenerys is relieved that it turns into a thoughtful look instead of a sad one. It does however, take a moment for Jon to submit to the desire to be candid with his lover.

"There was another actually." Jon starts cautiously. "He was my steward for a time."

"He?" Daenerys notes the use of pronoun.

"Does that put you off?" Jon asks shyly.

Daenerys pushes away the shock and smiles comfortingly back at her beloved.

"I've been in many place, and it's a behavior frowned upon even in Essos but it exists there nonetheless. I was taught to please my husband by a woman you know, and that involved a fair bit of touching. Though as I understand it, Westeros is much unkind to that sort behavior, are they not?"

"Aye. They were quite unkind to him. It is a perversion, or at least a fetish in the eyes of many. The fact that fate saw fit that he'd been a whore didn't make it any easier."

"How did it happen?" she asks.

"I had been settling into my chambers after ranging north of the Wall and he'd been doing chores. I had offhandedly complimented him. Saying something about him being at a disadvantage when he arrived at Castle Black and that he'd made himself stronger despite it all."

"He said he's not much stronger. And I said I only meant he's gone a long way from where he started. And he said 'I only wish to be useful to my Lord Commander.’ He'd said it a strange way..."

"That's called flirting, my darling." Daenerys teases.

Jon chuckles and says "I know what flirting sounds like! I'm not that incompetent at this sort of thing."

"Then what?" she urges him on.

"He said he'd been concerned, that he'd change too much. He said he knew I've been with a Wildling before and had preferred her 'sturdier' build. He wanted to be strong and useful but he didn't want to change too much, lose himself and be like everyone else. Afraid that I wouldn't desire him like that."

"He’d been this delicate thing you see. Skinny. Soft skin and long black hair. He looked almost like a girl." Jon pauses with another chuckle. "I’m one to talk. He’d had more experience than anyone. Not to mention he’s actually a bit older than me despite not looking it. I’m the one who’d been teased for looking as pretty as a girl on many occasions."

"You’re all man to me. Comelier than most, I admit but trust me, I'm not against it."

They smile at each other lovingly before Jon continued on his story.

"He’d made advances and I refused him. I said I'd made him my steward to protect him not to have him all to myself like my opponents liked to say. He said he was happy to be my steward, that way he could have _me_ all to himself."

Daenerys giggles and says "He does sound more experienced. What was it like, making love to a man?"

"Well, I’m sure you know." Jon takes a chance to tease his lover back and she hits him playfully for it.

"I meant as a man making love to a man." Daenerys clarifies.

"Different but much the same. There are easier ways to please a man than pleasing a woman. Women are complex puzzles. It takes a bit more effort to earn her pleasure. But that same complexity can be found in a man as well I think, if one is persistent. Much like a woman, there are deeper pleasures that a man could reach."

Daenerys tames a giddiness aroused within into demure smirk. "You have some poetry in you after all."

"The reverse however, was much too overwhelming for words." says Jon with a light grimace.

Daenerys eyes grow wide at the revelation. "The reverse? Little experience but it’s certainly a varied experience you have."

"It was a long evening." Jon admits timidly.

"Do you prefer giving or receiving?" Daenerys' smirk grows wider as she asks her question.

"Giving, I think. Receiving is pleasurable as well, but it was..." 

Jon searches for a word, so Daenerys simply echoes his previous description.

"Overwhelming."

"Aye."

"Well, I hear there are ways to 'receive' whether you are with a man or a woman. If you’re feeling nostalgic." Daenerys teases.

"Have you…ever experienced it that way?" Jon returns the tease and he's smirks after achieving the desired effect.

"No." Daenerys replies curtly.

"I’d have thought your mercenary companion was the adventurous sort."

"Yes, I suppose. But, in my understanding, it requires a bit more work that way."

"Aye. A fair bit of preparation." Jon explains.

"Preparation. Yes, I think Daario would be happy to spend a great deal of time in the act, but preparation, I don’t think he has the patience for that. Unlike you."

"I wouldn’t say that." 

"But you are patient. I think it suits you." Daenerys caresses Jon cheek adoringly.

"What does?"

"Being like this. Desiring and being desired by both sex. Having little experience but eager to learn all these tricks meant to pleasure others. I dare say, you could please anyone."

"I don’t know about that."

Jon averts his eyes, unused to the such ardent looks from anyone. But then he returns her gaze and affection.

And reverently, he speaks "But if you desired, I'd please no one else and you can have me all to yourself."

Daenerys lays closer to him, nesting in his embrace and says. "I do. And you can have all of me in return."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot.
> 
> Short enough so they have time...
> 
> ...in their evening...
> 
> ...for some 'preparation', maybe?
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
